Kelulusan di Musim Semi
by pena biru muda
Summary: AU/"Saat hari kelulusan tiba, semua memori yang telah terekam di dalam benakmu mungkin akan teringat semuanya. Kenangan di dalam kelas, saat di koridor, ruang klub atau mungkin saja hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru akan teringat kembali olehmu." ―pena biru muda.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura no Hanabiratachi © AKB48, Akimoto Yasushi**

**[fanfic ini penuh kekurangan]**

* * *

**Kelulusan di Musim Semi**

* * *

Sakura menatap bangunan sekolahnya dengan pandangan nanar. Di sekitarnya, terlihat banyak murid-murid berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain hanya untuk sekedar berfoto bersama. Ada pula teman seangkatannya atau beberapa adik kelas yang meminta kancing kedua milik laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Lalu manik hijau bagaikan batu _emerald_ itu menatap ijazah yang tergulung dengan rapi di genggaman tangannya. Tiga tahun ternyata begitu singkat. Baru saja dia merasa baru menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini. Sekarang, dia sudah harus keluar dari sekolah ini untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Dia melangkah meninggalkan keramaian yang ada di halaman sekolahnya itu. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan yang ada di sekolahnya. Ruangan yang memiliki sejarah yang berarti baginya dan juga teman-temannya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan deretan-deretan kursi yang tersusun dengan rapi. Sakura perlahan tapi pasti memasuki kelas itu. Dia mendekati kursi kedua dari depan di barisan ke dua. Di kursi ini dia menghabiskan tahun terakhirnya sebagai seorang murid SMA. Di kursi ini dia merasakan masa-masa terakhirnya di SMA. Di kursi ini … dia merasakan kehangatan bersama teman-temannya.

Mata itu menelusuri tiap sudut kelasnya. Semua memori-memori yang dialaminya berputar bagaikan film. Dia ingat sekali suasana kelasnya saat pagi baru menjelang, saat pelajaran berlangsung, saat istirahat, saat kelasnya menjadi cosplay café untuk meramaikan festival budaya di sekolahnya, saat ulangan sejarah dengan soal-soal yang sedikit ambigu, semuanya. Semua memori itu berputar bagaikan roda.

"_Sakura no Hanabiratachi ga saku goro _…" Lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan olehnya beberapa menit yang lalu terucap dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis _ponytail_ dari balik pintu itu. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah, Sakura … kau disini rupanya," kata Ino sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura yang sedang terduduk di kursinya. "Kau tadi dicari Karin untuk foto bersama klub fotografi," katanya sambil menduduki kursi yang ada di samping Sakura. Kursi yang dulu sempat didudukinya di tahun terakhir sebagai murid SMA.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Dia menatap Ino dengan lekat. Bagi Sakura Ino memiliki peran penting baginya saat di SMA. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu ingat, dulu sebelum dia mengenal gadis berlabel Yamanaka Ino ini, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak tahu menahu soal dunia luar, tidak tahu soal masalah percintaan, dan semuanya. Bagi Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino punya keberadaan lebih dari seorang teman sekelas.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita akhirnya lulus juga," Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis yang ada di depannya, "padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah ini."

Ino yang berada di sampingnya ikut tersenyum, "Iya … tiga tahun cepat ya?" katanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Manik _aquamarine_ itu memperhatikan setiap sudut kelasnya, kemudian … mata itu terpenjam.

"_Hei apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas minggu lalu?" _

"Sensei_! Coba sekali-kali kita tidak usah belajar! Aku bosan belajar terus!" _

"_Apa kostumnya sudah selesai?"_

"_Hari ini makan siang dimana? Di kelas, kantin, atau atap sekolah?"_

"_Kalian sudah menentukan universitas yang kalian tuju?" _

"_Ah, aku rasa seperti ini lebih baik." _

"_Bukan seperti itu caranya. Seperti ini yang benar …" _

Semua suara-suara yang didengarnya di kelas ini entah kenapa kembali terdengar di telinga gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu. Suara-suara itu yang menemaninya di saat tahun terakhir dia berada di bangku SMA. Suara-suara ini … tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan olehnya begitu saja.

"Pada akhirnya … kita semua sudah menuju jalan masing-masing." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino yang berada di sampingnya menolehkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, gadis bermanik aquamarine itu tersenyum simpul, "Ya. Aku harap, jalan yang kita tuju … tidak mengecewakan." Ino memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit ruang kelasnya.

Gadis musim semi yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

"Semoga saja …"

* * *

Gadis bersurai panjang itu melangkah dengan pelan di koridor. Manik lavender pucatnya menelesuri tiap sudut koridor. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk saat dirinya mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian yang ada saat di koridor. Dia ingat sekali, keramaian koridor sekolahnya saat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, saat istirahat, dan saat bel pulang berbunyi.

Hyuuga Hinata ingat semuanya. Dia ingat saat dirinya pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di koridor ini. Saat semua orang begitu asing baginya, mengingat dia adalah murid pindahan dari luar kota. Dia ingat, saat dua orang gadis berambut merah muda dan _blonde_ datang menghampirinya karena mereka melihat dirinya terlihat kebingungan.

Mereka―Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, dua orang gadis yang pertama kali menyapanya di sekolah ini. Menanyakan apa yang diperlukannya saat itu. Dia ingat sekali, saat kedua gadis itu mengantarnya ke ruang guru, menanyakan namanya, alasan kenapa dia pindah ke sekolah ini, dan sebagainya.

Kedua gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya nyaman saat itu. Membuat pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sebelumnya terpikirkan olehnya menguap begitu saja.

Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat masa itu. Dan ada satu kenangan yang diingat olehnya.

Tiga hari sebelum upacara kelulusan berlangsung. Gadis bersurai indigo itu bertekad untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada pemuda pirang yang selama ini dia sukai. Saat dia memberi tahu rencananya kepada Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu dengan antusias mendukungnya dengan suka cita. Mereka berdua bahkan mengajarinya bagaimana caranya mengutarakan perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya.

"Berjuanglah, Hinata!" kata mereka berdua saat Hinata akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Sambil berdiri di balik tembok koridor, kedua gadis itu mengawasi dari jauh gerak-gerik Hinata yang melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan perasaannya diterima dengan sebuah senyuman dari pemuda pirang itu. Hinata senang. Senang sekali. Bahkan kedua gadis itu juga ikut turut senang akan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kalian memang teman terbaikku," kata Hinata saat mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan itu.

"Eh? Hinata?" Sebuah suara yang dikenal olehnya tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Kepalanya menoleh. Manik lavender pucat itu mendapati dua orang gadis yang baru saja diingat olehnya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan … Ino-chan…." katanya.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Ino sambil menghampiri gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nanti saja, aku masih ingin berada di sini," katanya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding koridor.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dulu?" tanya Ino sambil mengeluarkan kamera digital dari balik saku kemejanya. Sakura dan Hinata menganggukkan kepala mereka serempak. Dan selanjutnya kenangan yang baru terukir di koridor itu.

* * *

Uzumaki Karin membuka pintu ruang klub fotografi dengan sedikit kasar―mengingat pintu itu sulit sekali dibuka jika dengan cara biasa. Begitu pintu itu dibuka, manik _ruby_-nya mendapati ruangan klubnya yang dipenuhi dengan lembaran foto-foto yang berserakan di atas meja. Gadis bersurai merah itu berdecak pelan.

"Anak kelas satu dan dua memang susah diandalkan!" ucapnya jengkel sambil membereskan foto-foto yang berserakan di atas meja.

Tanpa sengaja sepasang manik _ruby_-nya mendapati selembar foto yang baru saja diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Napasnya seolah tertahan saat itu. Jemari lentiknya mengambil selembar foto itu. Di foto itu, terlihat dengan jelas seluruh anggota klub fotografi yang berfoto di depan gerbang sekolah.

Gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat dengan masa-masa yang dilaluinya sebagai anggota klub fotografi―walau di tahun terakhir dia sempat tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub dengan baik karena jadwal les yang padat.

"Hah … rasanya aku belum mau melepas klub ini," katanya sambil menduduki kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Matanya masih saja memandang lurus ke arah foto yang berada di genggamannya. "Tiga tahun bersama klub ini … terlalu menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok gadis berambut coklat dan jingga yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Eh? Karin-_senpai_?" kata si rambut jingga, Sasame. Karin yang merasa namanya disebut, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kedua adik kelasnya.

"Ah, Sasame, Matsuri," katanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata _frame_ hitam miliknya.

"Apa yang sedang senpai lakukan?" tanya Matsuri sambil melangkah masuk, disusul Sasame di belakangnya. Karin tersenyum, "Aku hanya berkunjung untuk terakhir kalinya." jawabnya.

Sasame tersenyum, gadis yang sekilas terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang panjang itu duduk di atas meja. Tidak memedulikan tatapan sinis Karin yang seolah-olah memberi tahu jika kelakuannya itu tidak sopan. "Aku tidak menyangka, akhirnya Karin-_senpai_ lulus juga," katanya sambil menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akhirnya naik kelas juga, Sasame." kata Karin.

"Kalau _senpai _lulus … berarti sudah tidak ada ketua galak yang suka mengomeli kami," kata Sasame yang memancing empat buah siku-siku merah di dahi Karin. Matsuri yang sedang memerhatikan foto-foto hasil tangkapan kamera anggota klub fotografi―yang dikumpulkan dalam satu album―tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan adik kelasnya itu.

Karin terlihat sudah menarik ujung bibirnya. Manik _ruby_-nya sudah menatap sinis ke arah Sasame yang berada di dekatnya. "Tapi, kalau tidak ada _senpai_ … klub fotografi rasanya sepi." Gadis berlabel Fuuma Sasame itu menatap lurus ke arah Karin yang ekspresinya sudah mulai melunak itu.

"Maka dari itu, kalau _senpai _sudah ada di perguruan tinggi … jangan lupa berkunjung kemari!" kata gadis bersurai jingga itu. Karin hanya mampu tersenyum kemudian dia tertawa renyah.

"Kau ini … ada-ada saja," kata Uzumaki Karin sebelum akhirnya dia mengacak-acak surai jingga milik adik kelasnya itu.

* * *

Manik coklat tua itu menatap lurus ke arah gerbang sekolahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit didefinisikan. Gerbang itu selama tiga tahun ini selalu menyambut kedatangannya yang― hampir selama tiga tahun ini―selalu melewati jam yang ditentukan oleh sekolah.

Dia―Tenten, tertawa kecil mengingat saat dirinya selalu telat masuk sekolah dan berakhir dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru yang bertuga menjaga gerbang sekolah. Dimulai dengan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sampai bel pelajaran ketiga berbunyi sampai membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Walau jarak rumahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu jauh, Tenten selalu saja telat masuk sekolah―ini dikarenakan kebiasaannya yang selalu bermain game hingga larut malam. Walaupun, gadis yang masih memiliki darah Tionghoa ini sudah memasang alarm dengan suara senyaring mungkin, dia tetap saja akan tertidur dengan pulas.

"Sedang mengenang hukuman-hukuman ya?" Sebuah suara membuat gadis bercepol itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Manik coklat tuanya itu mendapati seorang gadis berambut kuning tua sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tenten kenal gadis itu.

"Ah, Temari … kau tahu saja," kata Tenten disusul dengan tawa renyah khasnya.

Gadis itu―Temari salah satu teman kelasnya; yang sebenarnya lebih tua setahun dengannya―tidak … tidak, Temari bukannya tidak pernah naik kelas, hanya saja dia lahir di akhir tahun yang membuatnya harus masuk sekolah bersama tahun di bawahnya―melangkah mendekatinya. Pantulan sinar matahari yang sudah menuju ufuk barat membuat wajah kuning langsat gadis itu sedikit memerah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau itu tukang telat," kata Temari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tenten menanggapinya dengan gelak tawa.

"Tiga tahun namamu menghiasi buku guru piket," Temari menyandarkan punggunya di dinding dekat pintu masuk sekolah, "aku rasa guru-guru pasti akan sangat mengenangmu." Manik hitam gadis itu melirik ke arah gadis bercepol di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja! Namaku kan selalu menghiasi buku piket. Jadi wajar saja kalau guru-guru akan selalu mengingatku! Aku yakin satu atau dua guru akan menceritakan tentang diriku ke adik kelas." kata Tenten yang terkesan membanggakan dirinya itu.

Temari hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar sekumpulan kata yang terlontar dari mulut temannya itu. "Kau ini …" ucapnya sambil menatap Tenten dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tenten kembali tertawa, "Tiga tahun itu … rasanya cepat. Aku kira akan terasa begitu lama." Temari menganggukan kepalanya pelan saat Tenten mengatakan ini. Diakui olehnya, tiga tahun itu rasanya begitu cepat. Walau dia juga merasakan tiga tahun di bangku SMP, tetap saja … rasanya berbeda dengan tiga tahun yang berada di bangku SMA.

Baginya, tiga tahun di bangku SMA jauh lebih berwarna dibandingkan di bangku SMP―walaupun, dia sempat berpikir tiga tahun di SMA tidak akan begitu menyenangkan dikarenakan dia sudah mulai harus serius.

"Tenten! Temari!" Kedua gadis itu menoleh ketika nama mereka dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing oleh mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu mendapati tiga orang gadis sedang melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Sakura … Ino … Hinata…." kata Temari. Sepasang kakinya melangkah mendekati ketiga teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ternyata kalian belum pulang juga," kata Ino sambil merapikan poninya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Temari tersenyum, "Belum. Masih ingin mengenang masa-masa menyenangkan di sekolah ini."

"Kalian sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Tenten yang kini sudah berada di samping Temari.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sama seperti kalian. Kami masih ingin mengenang masa-masa menyenangkan di sekolah ini."

"Oh, iya. Apa ada yang melihat Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku di sini." Seorang gadis bersurai merah terlihat melangkah ke arah mereka. Di belakang gadis itu terlihat dua orang gadis yang mengekorinya.

"Kau ini kemana saja Sakura? Bukannya berfoto dulu bersama anggota klub yang lain, kau malah menghilang begitu saja." Karin mulai mengomel. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar omelan Karin itu. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar omelan Karin soal urusan klub. Mungkin … hari ini, terakhir kalinya dia mendengar omelan yang terlontar dari bibir gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Ibu ketua mengomel lagi, hiii … seram!" kata Sakura sambil menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Temari. "Kau ini …" kata Karin yang langsung disusul dengan gelak tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kira-kira … tahun depan apa kita bisa seperti ini lagi ya?" tanya Tenten sambil memandang lurus ke arah gerbang sekolahnya. Temari tersenyum tipis, "Iya ya? Apa masih bisa?" tanyanya.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Aku rasa … kita masih bisa." Gadis ponytail itu tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang ada di sampingnya hanya mampu terdiam.

"Kita semua masih bisa kok seperti ini. Aku yakin itu!" kata Sakura optimis. Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau itu selalu saja optimis …" katanya sambil merangkul bahu teman merah mudanya itu.

Ino menjentikan jarinya, "Oh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dulu?" Gadis _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan kamera digital dari balik sakunya. "Kau pintar Ino! Nah, biarkan kedua anak klub fotografi yang mengambil foto kita." kata Karin, manik _ruby_-nya itu menatap kedua adik kelasnya yang sedari tadi berdiri bagaikan patung di dekat mereka.

Gadis berlabel Yamanaka Ino itu melangkah ke arah kedua anggota klub fotografi yang sudah dikenal olehnya itu, "Tolong ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sasame dan Matsuri hanya menganggukan kepala mereka serempak.

"Kalian harus ambil foto yang bagus. Awas kalau hasilnya jelek!" kata Sakura disusul tawanya yang renyah. Gadis bersurai merah muda lembut itu mengambil posisi di antara Karin dan Ino.

"Kalau hasilnya jelek, itu sama saja kalian mempermalukan aku sebagai ketua klub fotografi." kata Karin.

"Kau kan' sudah tidak menjabat sebagai ketua, Karin …" kata Temari sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu merah tua yang melingkar di kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Tidak … tidak … jabatan ketua masih ada di tanganku. Aku masih belum resmi menjadi mahasiswi." kata Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamata kembali.

"Dasar …" kata Temari.

"Sudah … sudah … nah semuanya ayo berpose sebagus mungkin!" kata Ino.

Keenam gadis itu lalu memasang pose andalan mereka. Sakura tersenyum sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya. Ino terlihat merangkul bahu Hinata dan Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera. Tenten dengan senyuman khasnya. Temari dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis seperti foto mereka di buku tahunan. Karin dengan pose andalannya; melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang senyuman yang terkesan tegas.

"Satu … dua … tiga!"

_KLIK!_

* * *

_Keenam gadis itu berdiri menatap bangunan sekolahnya. Hari ini, hari dimana hari perjuangan terakhir mereka di sekolah ini. Hari ini … hari pertama ujian kelulusan. _

"_Ayo kita taklukan soal-soal itu!" kata Temari. _

_Hinata yang ada di samping Tenten menganggukan kepalanya. "Hu'um! Perjuangan kita selama ini, tidak boleh sia-sia." kata gadis bersurai indigo itu. _

_Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada tasnya. "Yosh! Mari berjuang!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat. _

"_Aku ragu bisa menjawab soal-soal itu dengan baik. Tapi, aku akan berusaha!" kata Ino. _

"_Semoga hari ini cepat berlalu …" kata Tenten sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di tangannya. _

_Karin menghela napas, "Ayo! Kita hadapi soal-soal itu!" ucap gadis berkacamata itu. _

_Kemudian, keenam gadis itu melangkah._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Note: **Hai semua! Bertemu lagi dengan saya pena biru muda! Author rese yang suka bikin fanfic sesuka hatinya /dor

Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga. Oke, saya sengaja ambil tema soal kelulusan gara-gara mbak Shinoda Mariko grad juga dari AKB48 hueee….. oshi saya hilang satu /lap ingus

Di sini saya sengaja ambil lirik lagu AKB48 yang Sakura no Hanabiratachi soalnya bagi saya itu lagu fenomenal bangettt /gak gitu/ dan kebetulan PV lagu itu juga tentang kelulusan. Dan ada beberapa scene di PV itu yang menjadi latar belakang pembuatan fanfic ini /hoi!

Oh bukan berarti saya plagiat ya -_- saya hanya terinspirasi―copas kata-kata artis jaman sekarang kalau dituding plagiat /dor /gak nyambung woy!

Sengaja ambil judul Kelulusan di Musim Semi, soalnya kata senpai-senpai saya kalau di Jepang kelulusan itu pas awal musim semi. Maaf ya kalau saya salah … saya gak pernah ke Jepang soalnya /eh

Dan kebetulan juga lagi suka sama fanfic yang bertemakan musim gitu. Ini semua karena novelis favorit saya! /gebrak meja /woy!

Terus … characternya banyak yang OOC ya? HAHAHA … biarlah OOC dikit, abis saya gak bisa bikin yang IC. Maaf ya author-author sekalian kalau characternya OOC semua. Maaf banget /sujud-sujud

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau OOC /sujud-sujud /sudah woy!

Ada typo? EYD yang tidak sesuai? Ah itu sudah biasa bagi seorang pena biru muda si author yang buta akan EYD /gak gitu juga kali

Sekian dari saya. Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

**.**

**.**

Tertanda,

**pena biru muda. **


End file.
